In the past, guns that had flow restrictions through them after detonation had to be pulled from the well to avoid having the flow restriction. To do that the well needed to be killed which in certain formations could diminish future production from that formation. Previous inventions of flow-through guns allow passage of production fluids through the inside diameter of the guns, providing a means for leaving the guns in the well and eliminating the need to kill the well. These systems are installed in the well as part of the completion assembly, typically including a packer, tubing, and accessories set inside the casing, and therefore having an inside diameter smaller than the casing itself. Monobore completions have a single inside diameter in the wellbore to reduce flow restriction once the well was put into production. Suspending the guns within the monobore creates a restriction through which the production fluids must flow and thereby reduces or defeats the advantage of having a monobore.
The present invention addresses this need in a monobore perforating application including vertical, deviated or horizontal applications. This flow through gun assembly gun can remain in position, provide flow-through access within the spent perforating gun assembly, and the top of it can be entered for future interventions. Production flow can be through and around the gun to minimally affect production rate.